The Sound Of You
by MimmaMell
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia was accepted in very prestige school, that not many had a chance or money to attend. She worked her whole life for it and was set not to let anything or anyone ruin it. What will happen when she meets one teal-eyed man?  AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know. I shouldn't be starting new story when I have two ongoing, but I had to. I just had to.  
>I won't abandon <em>Together Alone<em> or _Never Leave Me_, the next chapters are still in progress. But this has been bugging me for some time now and I had to!  
>Although, <em>Never Leave Me<em> will go slow, since I have to be in that sick mood to write. Haha! And _Together Alone_...I'm really attached to that story, so I'm trying my best to...well, give my best.

So, okay... _The Sound Of You_ is in AU and I hope you'll have fun reading it. It will be one long story! Also, I have to stop writing one-shots in the same manner. But what can I do, I like it.  
>Yeah, enough my ranting! Thank you for your support and I hope I won't disappoint you with this one!<p>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p>If there was something Kuchiki Rukia hated it was her alarm clock sound that woke her up every morning. While all of her friends woke up setting their phones alarm on, she had a small light-pink clock beside her bed. She loved the design and she cherished it, because it was her birthday present, but the sound that damn clock let out every morning made her automatically fill with anger. Still, it worked every time… and she tried every other option left beside it, and that clock was the only thing that made her stand up on her two feet every morning on time. Rukia was not a lazy person, but something about waking up every morning on order made her in a bad mood. Even if she had a freedom in sleeping till whenever she wakes up, she would usually be awake an hour after her alarm clock. In short, you could say she hated orders.<p>

Her violet eyes opened angrily hearing it this morning as well, and she stood up without any delay, mumbling curses on the way up. She sat on the edge of her bed, allowing herself few seconds of peace, after she turned off that pinkish clock, but she knew…it wouldn't take long before something breaks it. And she was right.

She heard her phone ringing and she growled, knowing very well who was calling her, so she pushed herself of her bed and eyed the room, searching for that small device.

"Once…I overslept once and he can't let it go!" She said angrily to herself and walked to her table seeing her phone that was still ringing. She knew it would ring until she picks it up. She didn't even care to look at the name on the screen, she knew very well who was the person that was calling her.

"What?" She almost shouted on the speakerphone in a husky voice, since she just woke up.

_"Oi midget, are you up?"_ She sighed.

"Of course I'm up! I'm always up!" She said, annoyed. "Once, it was only once I overslept and it was your damn fault Strawberry!"

_"My fault? What? It's not my damn fault you can't wake up without that ugly clock!"_ And the annoyance she was carrying in her voice, quickly transmitted on the person she was talking to.

"Don't blame the clock! It's your fault. You seem to forget I was helping your lazy ass that night. Next time I won't give a fuck if you don't do your assignments!" She started walking through her room, looking at nothing in particular. She was now completely awake and realization hit her.

"Damn it Ichigo, it's today! I don't have time for this shit!" She said frantically and heard him chuckle on the other side.

_"You just now remembered? That's why I called you stupid! I wanted to make sure you are up in time."_ He said, annoyance completely erased from his voice. When he heard her growl on the other end he quickly continued talking. _"Okay, go, get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour. Did you pack everything?"_ Rukia stopped in her tracks and contemplated about his question, as if counting something in her head.

"Yeah… last night. I just have to pack some small things and I'm done. Okay, I'll wait for you at the gate at 10." She said more calmly, but before they ended the line she spoke again. "Wait, don't come with that stupid small car, we won't be able to carry a thing."

_"Tsk, do you think I'm retarded?"_ After he heard her chuckle on the other side he spoke again. _"Shut up midget, don't answer that. And I'm going to come with SUV, that way we'll have room for all your useless junk. Now go, I'll see you in an hour."_ And she flipped her phone shut, quickly tossing it on the bed and hurrying to her bathroom.

Before she took of her pajamas, she stopped in her tracks thinking if she should make time for breakfast, but after remembering that her brother said he won't be home this morning, she tossed that thought aside and decided her and Ichigo should just pick something on the way.

She finished showering quickly and after drying her long raven hair she hurried to find the clothes she placed on her chair last night. Everything else was packed, so she had to pick what she wanted to wear. She put on bluish jeans and white tank top, following with simple black vest with U-cut and found her black leather jacket throwing it near her matching bag. After adding little finishing touches with makeup, she pulled her hair up in a pony tail and decided to pack all the small things she left aside, as in phone, her makeup kit, that stupid, but to her cute, clock and quickly called for her maid to come up.

After only few seconds a women entered her room and bowed.

"You called, Ms Kuchiki?"

"Yes. Please call the driver to take my bags downstairs. I believe my brother informed you that I will be going with Kurosaki Ichigo." She said in a cold tone, completely different from Rukia on the phone moments ago.

"Yes, right away miss." The maid said nodding.

"Thank you."

Rukia put on her jacket and took her bag and one purple case and made sure that her bags were all in one place before she went downstairs toward the gate. She passed the said driver on the way and he nodded telling her that he will be with her in a moment. When she exited her house and started walking to the large black gate he saw familiar carrot-top, usually known by the name Kurosaki Ichigo. He was leaning on his SUV, smirking. She smacked him on his arm in a greeting way and moved on the other side to the passenger door.

"They'll bring down the bags now." She said tiredly and he nodded, glancing towards her front door, to see if someone was coming.

"Good. Are you sure you packed everything? I'm not turning around because you left your favorite stuffed animal." He said amusingly, watching her over his shoulder. She frowned.

"Shut up Kurosaki!"

"Oh, and dad said to tell you that you need to call him to confirm about that dinner next month."

"I know, Yuzu called me last night. I'll call him in a minute." She said and nodded to the driver that was carrying her bags. Ichigo opened the trunk and helped the man to place it in there, along with his own bags. When Rukia saw everything is in place she opened the door and placed the purple case on Ichigo's back seats carefully, before she sat down and closed the door. After a minute Ichigo joined her and started the engine and soon they were on their way.

After a few minutes of driving and talking about where will they stop to get some food, Rukia opened her phone and dialed.

"Are you calling him now?" Ichigo said, annoyance present in his voice.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…just don't let him go insane. He'll start talking about stupid things." Rukia nodded frantically, knowing very well what he meant by that.

Kurosaki Ishin, father of Ichigo, had a tendency to exaggerate things and be happy about stuff normal parents shouldn't be. Rukia knew that about him, since she was friends with Ichigo for a very, very long time. It was easy dealing with Ishin eye to eye, because usually Ichigo would just smack him and pull Rukia away, but over the phone…it was a completely different story, since Rukia never wanted to offend the man by ending the conversation short, even though Ichigo told her countless times to just flip the phone shut.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki, its Rukia." Ichigo glanced her way, scowl set on his face, after he heard his father loud and happy voice on the other end. Rukia was smiling awkwardly, listening to his father.

"Yes, thank you…yes, I won't let him…No, no, it's not like that…I know, you are my family too…" Ichigo's eyes were now on the road as he listened to Rukia's failed attempts to calm down his father. His scowl was set on his face, while he gripped the steering wheel, trying with all his force not to lose it and throw Rukia's phone through the window. And he would do it…except it was Rukia's phone, and well…she would kill him for that.

"Just gimmie that!" He said and violently took the phone out of her hand.

"Dad, it's me!" Rukia heard something that sounded as yelling on the other end. "I don't give a shit, you'll talk to her when we come back. Listen, she just called to confirm about that dinner, so we'll be back next month." After Ishin spoke on the other end, Ichigo's face switched to concern and he glanced toward Rukia.

"I don't know…" He said and lowered the phone a little, to speak to her. "Um…he wants to know if Byakuya is coming?" He said and saw her pained expression and hated his father for even bringing that man up right now.

"I…I don't think so. He will probably have a lot of work to do." She said quietly and he returned to watch the road, brining the phone back up to his ear.

"No, the douchebag won't come." He said coldly and Rukia smacked his arm telling him not to call her brother that. "I have to go now. Say _hi_ to Yuzu and Karin and we'll let you know when we get there." He said and after few moments of silence, listening to his father speaking, he frowned even harder. "No, you sick son of a bitch!" And after that he violently flipped the phone shut, handing it over to Rukia.

"There, that's done." Ichigo said watching the road. "I swear that man is deranged. Next time just text him, don't bother calling."

"Nah, that doesn't work. I texted him last time to say I'll be coming to Yuzu's birthday party and he just called me anyway." Rukia said amused and turned on the music.

They sat like that for few minutes, Ichigo busy driving, and Rukia silent listening to calming tones of music that came from his radio that she knew very well. It was her playlist after all.

_Caprice_, _by Paganini_, she thought. Even though it was well know melody, she loved every note that was in it. She closed her eyes and leaned on the cushion on her seat, thinking about what awaited her and Ichigo. Thinking about her past was something Rukia rarely did, she loved to ponder about present and future, but listening to Paganini always made her remember things she used to love, but were now almost forgotten. It linked her to places she knew as a child. This kind of music, classical music, was always present in her life and almost every song she heard reminded her of something. But Paganini always held a special place in her life. He reminded her of things that were once happy, but were now just cruel and sad memories she always tortured herself with.

Ichigo was silent driving, he knew her choice in music, but he couldn't deny that he was surprised hearing that piece in his car. He glanced her way and saw her with closed eyes, so he decided it was time to bring her back to reality.

"Didn't we agree not to listen to this shit here? It's enough that we have to study this, at least we could do is let some jazz or blues to relax…" Rukia opened her eyes, startled. For a moment she forgot where she was and she straightened herself in her seat before she spoke.

"Y-Yeah…" She said and quickly switched to radio. After a second some modern jazz hugged their ears and Ichigo relaxed knowing this way is much better.

"Okay. I'm going to stop here to get some gas. You should go get us some food…" He said and Rukia slapped his hand.

"You didn't fill your tank? What the hell? You had a whole day yesterday!" Ichigo turned right to park and when he turned off his engine he turned to look at Rukia.

"No, I didn't have a whole day. My father dragged me with him for a whole day, saying something about how we need to spend quality time together." He said scowling and Rukia laughed. "Don't fucking laugh. You should thank me, he wanted to call you too, and I saved you telling him you had things to do. And believe me, you should thank me…" He said, taking his valet and keys. "…since he spent the whole day talking about how we need to realize that we're in love and just make him some grandchildren."

"He's still on that?" She said opening the door of his car, and he followed.

"Oh, he's not _still_ on that…it's all he ever talks about." Ichigo said slamming the door shut in some anger, obviously becoming mad remembering his father. "I'm really considering pumping you up just to make him shut…er…" He stopped seeing Rukia's wide eyes. She was looking at him, still holding the door with one hand, not believing what just came out of his mouth.

Ichigo started scratching his head, looking away.

"Sorry, that didn't sound right…" She was still silent for few more moments, before she snapped back.

"Stupid!" She said closing the door and waving her hand and going to small fast food restaurant few feet away. "I'll be back in a minute." Her heels clicked on the asphalt as she hurried to order something for Ichigo and her, while still uncomfortable because of his words. "Stupid Strawberry." She muttered.

And Ichigo shook his head, turning away to get some gas.

"What the hell was that?" He mentally slapped himself. Never, in all the years they spend together, did he ever say something like that to Rukia. They spent all their childhood together and they were used to talks. Everyone was saying how one day the two will marry and it's just matter of time before they both realize that they love each other. But both of them would just ignore it, commenting how there are some insane people out there.

And they were indeed inseparable. Ichigo did have male friends, and Rukia did have girl friends, but at the end of the day it was always like this…Ichigo and Rukia, nobody else. She was the only one that knew everything about him, and he was the one that knew everything about her. With just one look they both knew what the other was thinking and they were always there for each other.

All those talks aside, Ichigo was not a blind man. Around when he turned fourteen he started noticing Rukia in a very different way than he did once. And even though that happened not once did he say something like this to her. But he knew very well that she always turned heads whenever they walked together. Her long raven hair, pale skin, large violet eyes and perfect body made the males go insane and him very protective. But not once did he considered it as anything else than taking care of her. He was her friend after all, and that's what friends do. Right?

He returned back to his car, after paying for gas and saw Rukia coming his way with food in her hands and two cups of…_probably coffee_.

"I got you a burger and fries, but they didn't have pickles, so I just told them to put some lettuce." Rukia said entering his car. He followed. "Also, here's your black coffee without sugar."

"Fine." Ichigo said taking his food and drink from her. "Is that a pie? Why didn't you bring me some of that?" He almost whined.

"I did you asshole. It's in the bag." She said and turned her attention to the food in her hands. The atmosphere returned to normal really quickly, and after they ate the food, Ichigo started the engine again and they took off.

"It's already 10:30, I need to call Rangiku. And we need to hurry." Rukia said going through her bag, looking for her phone.

"Did she found the place?" Ichigo asked his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I think she did, but even if she didn't, I would let her stay with me, so…" Ichigo nodded and Rukia dialed. After few rings Matsumoto Rangiku finally picked up.

"Hey Ran! Are you up?" Rukia said happily, not minding the wait. "Yeah, we're on the way. Listen, I'll let you know when we arrive, so we can meet... Yeah, but I think we'll have time." After few more exchanged words she flipped the phone shut and relaxed on her seat.

Even though she was excited and happy to be going, she was really tired and…somehow scared. She worked her whole life for this and when it finally came she had her doubts.  
>And she was sure she would know at least half of the people there and they'll surely know Ichigo and her. That didn't bother her that much, since everyone always knew about Kuchiki's and Kurosaki's, so her and Ichigo got used to it…but it wasn't a particularly nice feeling.<p>

Every time they had to attend some ridiculously expensive party she always had to act the way everyone expected and that was always, to this day, annoying…but she did it anyway. Her brother at least deserved that much.

Although, Ichigo was a completely different story. He went, yes, but he wasn't the type of a guy to even care pretending and she was always stuck making sure that he doesn't make a scene. Once he got into an argument with an old lady about the food. If she was anywhere else, she would laugh to tears, because it was funny seeing him bicker with a grayish woman. But…that grayish lady represented one of the biggest companies in the area and she had to drag him out of that argument, apologizing to the lady on the way. Maybe that was the reason her brother never really liked Ichigo. He tolerated him, yes, but both Rukia and Ichigo knew that he wasn't very fond of him.

Still, it was always fun with Ichigo, and she somehow envied him for not caring if something is good for his father business or not. She couldn't allow making a mistake there.

"Did you bring the suit?" Rukia said looking at her orange-haired friend and saw his scowl immediately.

"I did. That's tonight, right?" He said, his voice giving away boredom.

"Yeah. You need to pick me up around eight, since my car won't be there till tomorrow." She said flipping the radio channels. After she found the desired station, she fully turned to him and pointed a finger in his direction. "And, just so you know, headmaster will be there, so if you get in some trouble, I'll personally cut you in to tiny pieces."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Don't _yeah_ me. I'm serious. If anything goes wrong tonight, we'll be in a lot of trouble and we're only at the beginning."

"Is that the old geezer Byakuya knows?"

"Yes, and I'm sure he'll tell my brother everything. So, no funny business. Alright?" She said, glaring daggers in his way. "Alright Ichigo?"

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted.

"Good." Rukia said relaxing on her seat once again.

"I hate those things. Why do we always get invited?" Ichigo said annoyed. He wanted to go to his apartment and set everything up, maybe watch some movies with Rukia and relax. He would even agree to go out with Matsumoto and others drinking, instead of this. But no, he had to attend some rich man's stupid party, filled with rich stuck up kids, that had no better things to do in life than to prance around in overly expensive clothes.

"That's a stupid question. You know very well why. And you also know that we can't help it, so just shut up and bear with it. We can always find Matsumoto later and believe me, she'll make sure we forget everything about it." Rukia said, glancing out of her window. Truth to be told, she agreed with him…in every way. But it was the truth, they had no other choice. And to make things worse, it was the headmaster's party, so everything depended on how they'll behave.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p>"I will." He said coldly ending the call and placing his cell phone back in to his pocket. Where was he? Ah yes, the lady before him has been talking something about the rooms. "So, I can sign in like always?" He said glancing before him to an older lady that had silvery hair placed in to a bun and glasses that kept sliding to her nose bridge. She wore dark green jacket and white shirt underneath. She was always behind that wooden desk, writing something, and had a soft welcoming smile on her face.<p>

"Of course Mr. Hitsugaya, we kept your practice room reserved." She said softly handing him one envelope that had dark red stamp on the left upper corner. Her voice was always mild. He nodded. "Your schedule starts from Monday morning, so come then."

"Thank you." And he turned around, exiting the large building. Cold air flushed his cheeks and he stood there for moment thinking about the phone call he just received. Again with those people…for how long will he have to cope with that? There were always those stupid events and those stuck up rich kids around. He frowned remembering his family. But he had no choice, he had to put himself together and attend it. He would probably lay low and wait until it's finally over. Seeing all those people _every year_ was really bothersome.

"Oi, are you done?" The blue-haired man almost yelled trough the window of the black car parked in front of the building Toshiro just exited.

"Yeah." He said entering the same car, frowning. The car smelled new, like always. His blue-haired friend never drove the cars more than few months' tops. And they were always easily spotted cars, overly expensive, almost too much even for them. Toshiro hated his taste…in almost anything. As long as it was shiny and new the man would bought it. He was practically fascinated with new stuff. The clothes he wore were so much different than Toshiro's. Toshiro liked simple, yet elegant, stuff, like the black shirt he wore now that complimented his white hair, making it pop out more. While the man beside him was always wearing too much…just to let everyone know he could.

"So you got the call?" His friend said casually looking at the road ahead while he drove him back to the apartment. He wasn't really sure why he was even friends with this guy. Oh wait! Yeah, he was fun…sometimes. And it helped with the academy work, because he played the same instrument like Toshiro and the competition was always present around those two, although Toshiro always won…_always_. But then again, it was a never-ending battle, so who knew what will happen tomorrow.

"Of course." He said coldly. "We have to cancel everything now." The clear teal eyes reflected on the darker windows of the car as he watched the buildings passing by. Something about this whether made him remember his childhood. Probably the cool fall wind and the sky that was threatening to cry any moment made him slightly melancholic. Who knows, who cares? He ran his hand trough the white straps of hair on his head and stopped at the top trying to remember if he had any appropriate suits in his closet.

"Nah, just postpone. The club is open almost the whole night, we have time!" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the name of his friend. _Grimmjow_…everyone knew the name around here. His family was a business partner with Hitsugaya's. That's how they met. Nothing worth remembering, just plain old dinner in the Hitsugaya's mansion. Toshiro met many kids like that, but the reason this man stick around was only because of his interest in music, nothing else, and nothing more. He could never trust him, he wasn't that kind of a friend. Nor did he ever talk to him about anything of importance, just non-essential chit-chats and drinking…that was it. It was enough.

"Fine." He said throwing his head on the cushion of his seat and closing his eyes. He felt tired. He wondered will he have time to rest before that event…_probably not_.

"We're here! Get out!" Grimmjow said with wide grin on his face. Toshiro exited the car and leaned back on the window.

"We'll meet there." He said and Grimmjow nodded. Toshiro turned around and entered his building. The usher said something. What? He didn't know. Probably some empty words of welcome. Many years around servants and maids and you stop listening, stop caring. They all smiled and greeted him because of his money, nothing more. Why would he pay any attention to them? But he didn't bother them either. They did their job, and he made sure to get out of the way. He got used to the halls. He lived here for the last two years. Or was it three? Yeah, three. It was a nice building, quiet. Only thing missing were the practice rooms, so he had to go to the campus. Other attendants would probably call the police if he played there all the time. And he did that. Played all the time that is. That was the reason he was on the campus grounds so early to reserve his room. He flipped open his phone when he entered his apartment on the 10th floor and frowned. 5 missed calls. Who cares, they'll call again. They always do. He dialed.

"Where are you?" He asked as he was grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge.

"Why?" The girl's voice said eagerly.

"I'm in my apartment." He said indifferently and took a sip of water.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." There, that's done too. He closed the phone and went to take a shower. Even that became the same. Sex. Was that the best it gets? The girls were always around him, with their exposed bosom and slick long legs pleading for him to take them. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. Yes, it was fun at first. Seeing how they swooned around him, competing for his attention, practically throwing themselves at his feet. Fun? Yeah…at first. Now it all became the same. He would get aroused by them and could have them so easily it wasn't even worth it. There, he just asked where she was. Just fucking asked and she was already ready to come to him. Their bodies and their moans became the same…lifeless in his ears, in his eyes. The lust and the passion evaporated and all that was left was a simple human need…need for that act. He could see their beauty and their curves, but after a while it was all stained in his eyes. The mere fact that he could spoil them, demolish their bodies with only few words made them all blank in his eyes. They lacked passion and because of that they took all of the passion away from him. Why did he even bother? The only reason for that was his libido, something that got in the way of his academy work. And _nothing_ gets in the way of that.

The door. She was already there, waiting. He took one deep tired breath and opened it. There she was. Beautiful. They all were. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She smiled. That was blank too. He kept looking at her eyes, searching for one hint of that passion he wanted, but found none. Only the need and that was all that was left. Will he ever stop searching? He knew it was pointless, but couldn't help it. He started kissing her as she caressed his arousal trough the fabric of his pants, desperate for its release. With one hand he started unbuttoning her blouse, with other holding her hair roughly, while he kissed her neck and biting it with his canine teeth. She moaned. Empty. She was so fucking empty. Boring and the same. The blouse fell to the floor and with the free hand he started touching her womanhood. He could feel her shiver, while he fingered her. She was soaking wet. She was standing and her legs were slightly shaking. He loved to do that. Make them week on their feet, because they all were just that…week. He then stopped and led her to his bedroom slowly. It will last, it always does, but it would be the same. Fuck her and get on your way. It wasn't as cruel as it sounded. They all wanted just that, that small piece of attention he gave. What else could he give to them if not that kind of pleasure? There was nothing else left in him to give. Her long brown hair fell to her now bare shoulders as he pushed her to his king sized bed and followed her. He wanted more than anything to erase that blank stare she gave him, to erase that empty smile that kept creeping on her face. But it didn't bother him that much anymore, he got used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I think you already got used to this, ha? Yeah, you're not hallucinating...it's a second chapter. This story was so much fun that I had to update so quickly. But the third one will have to wait though, since I have some things I have to take care before I make time for it. It won't be long, but I promise it would be worth the wait.  
>Thanks to all of you that read the first chapter and I hope this one will be as fun as the first one. I apologize in advance for every mistake you'll find, since my English is still shaky. So read please and tell me what you think! Thank you!<p>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p>The car stopped in front of a larger building, as the engine slowly, but surely, turned off. The two that were sitting inside of it took a look around and saw the complex of buildings surrounding them.<p>

"Byakuya sure didn't go cheap on you, ha?" Orange-top said, glancing around.

"Oh, you're the one to talk. The whole army could live in that place of yours." Raven-haired girl said, following the almost never-ending line of the buildings around them. She snapped back, and opened the door. "Come on, we need to hurry. There are a lot of things I need to finish before tonight."

"Stop reminding me of that. It's enough that I have to go." Ichigo said following her movement and getting out himself. He took his keys and went back to open the trunk.

"Do you need help with that?" Rukia glanced in his way, seeing him struggle with her bags.

"Nah, I can handle this. You go get your key." She nodded and turned on her heel. Ichigo followed her with his eyes, to make sure if the nearest building was in fact hers, so he wouldn't carry around her bags because he got the entrance wrong.

Before she entered her supposed building, Rukia took one more look around. Ichigo was definitely right, Byakuya really did make sure she would live somewhere comfy. She didn't mind living in dorms, but when she said that to him, he shook it off quickly and told her she would get the best accommodation he can find in this place. He did that sometimes. Even though they had a complicated history together, and most of the time they didn't get along…better yet, didn't talk at all, she could always find moments like these where she saw that he was acting like a family, like her brother. Those moments weren't happening often, but still…it was enough for Rukia.

"Welcome Ms Kuchiki." The usher said, bowing slightly. He was wearing dark blue uniform, and he stood on the entrance. Rukia raised an eyebrow hearing her last name come from this man's mouth, but she shook it of reminding herself that this wasn't anything out of the order. Byakuya probably made sure they are informed of her arrival. "Do you need help with your suitcases?" The man said, smiling gently.

"No, thank you. That's been handled as we speak." She said coldly, just a hint of politeness decorating her voice. The man nodded. "Although, I have a question."

"Whatever you need Ms Kuchiki." Usher said, bowing again.

"Where am I supposed to go to sign in for my key?" This all looked more as a hotel to Rukia, than as a plain building. But it wasn't anything she didn't saw before.

"Oh, that. I can help with that. Follow me, please." Rukia nodded, and followed the man inside.

The interior was rich, decorated with mostly that dark-blue color the user's uniform was. The ceiling was high and it was nicely illuminated. She followed the man to the wooden desk, which looked more as a counter. There stood a person, wearing slightly different uniform, but still similar enough so anyone could guess they work for the same company. The two men nodded to each other and the one behind that counter turned to look at Rukia, mild smile on his face.

"Ah, I see you arrived. Welcome Ms Kuchiki. My name is Kaito and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Rukia nodded and thanked him. "Here is your key. Your room is on the fifth floor. Do you need help with your suitcases?" As soon as Rukia took the key and Kaito there finished the question, there was a loud bump behind them. When she turned around she saw Ichigo standing helpless on the entrance, one of her bags lying on the floor.

"No, thank you. This idiot will do." She said, and went towards the man in question, helping him picking up her bag.

"Damn it, what the hell did you pack in here?" Ichigo asked, still struggling with her bags.

"Oh shut up. Come on, I got the key." Rukia said quickly and they went towards the elevator. It took them a minute or two to load all her bags in, but they managed it…somehow. She pressed the button that said _5_, and as soon as the elevator door closed some mild music started and both of them unknowingly let out a deep breath. They stood like that in silence, Rukia thinking about her new place, and Ichigo just trying to catch a breath.

When the door opened, they both exited, carrying Rukia's stuff. She took one look at the key chain in her hand and sighed.

"It should be just down the hall." He followed her lead and soon enough they stopped in front of a door that had the same number as the key chain she held. "This is it." She said starring at closed door in front of them.

"Oh, just give me that!" Ichigo snapped, dropping down her bags and taking a key from her hand. "I hate when you take those weird moments, starring at something. Just unlock it, so we can get this shit in." He said and unlocked the door, swinging it wide open.

They both stooped.

It was beautiful. Rukia slowly, almost as she was frightened, took one step in and her eyes went wide open as she scanned the place.

"Damn it midget, this is really something." Ichigo said, following her in.

"Yeah…"

It wasn't as big as her home, but it was exactly as she pictured it. There was a small kitchen and dining room in one, living room that had one whole wall in glass, nice bathroom and one bigger bedroom.

Ichigo went in and placed her bags near the living room sofa, taking a look around. While that was happening, Rukia moved around like she was on drugs and he chuckled, seeing how exited she became.

"Alright, I have to go now. I'll see you at eight!"

"Okay, okay…just don't be late. We can't afford any mistakes tonight." She said, not even looking at him. She was busy admiring her new place.

"Yeah, I got that already." Ichigo said waving her of and exiting her place. When she heard the door slam, she finally snapped back and placed her bag and one purple case, which were still in her hands on sofa near her suitcases and sat beside it.

Rukia inhaled a deep breath and relaxed on the cushions behind her, giving herself few moments of peace to think. She turned her head to look at that purple case near her and smiled, following the silver engravings on it with her index finger.

"We're finally here, aren't we?" She asked, almost whispering.

There weren't many things she cherished in her life, but the case and the thing inside it were one of them. It was dark purple and on the left bottom corner there was a silver butterfly engraved. Right beneath it there were initials that said _K.R._ and her smile widened. This was all she needed. She would gladly trade her apartment, her car and every other thing she owned for that purple case.

_I need to call brother_, she thought grabbing her bag to find her phone. When she dialed it took only two rings for her brother to answer.

"_Hello."_

"Hello, brother. I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safely and to thank you for the apartment." Rukia said, trying with all her force to sound calm. She was nervous every time she had to talk to the man, and to this day she didn't know why.

"_That is good. Are you content with the accommodation?"_

"Yes, brother. It's beautiful, thank you."

"_And dinner?"_ Rukia almost sighed. He always loved to go straight to the point.

"I will attend that later tonight."

"_With Kurosaki?"_ He said more roughly.

"Yes brother, Ichigo is invited too."

"_I expect I won't be getting any complaints from headmaster."_

"You won't brother."

"_Good."_ She barely had time to say goodbye, before the call ended and she let out a deep breath, feeling as if a large rock was lifted from her chest. _I guess I still have some time before the dinner to call Rangiku._

Rukia didn't have many friends, even though her status and wealth made it seem as if she would be surrounded with people. That was not the case. She only had two _real_ friends and they were with her for some time now. Matsumoto Rangiku was one of those two friends. Blonde-haired girl that was sometimes too impulsive even for Rukia, was the kindest person she met. The exterior of the girl never gave away that feel, but underneath it all there was a person Rukia adored…even though sometimes she was tempted to smack the girl. And Rangiku probably felt the same about Rukia sometimes.

The two were almost complete opposites. When Rangiku would always do whatever she liked or was in the mood for, Rukia was much reserved person. Once Rangiku told her that underneath it all there was a beast living in Rukia and that she was sure that beast would break free sometime soon.

But even though her blond-haired friend seemed carefree and always ready for party, Rukia knew better. She was there when Rangiku's whole life came crashing down on her and she saw other sides of that beautiful girl. After all that Rukia learned to respect her, when she saw how much strength it took for that girl to stand on her two feet again. And not once did the girl complain. Rukia respected that.

Those two people, her two friends, almost made her feel as if she didn't have a life before she met them.

* * *

><p>He was still lying on his bed, even though the girl left half an hour ago. His clear teal eyes starred at the ceiling as he contemplated about what just happened. At least he had some fun. <em>I'm starting to sound as Grimmjow more and more every day<em>, he though running a hand trough his white hair, closing his eyes. And the worst part about it all was that he didn't even care.

After few minutes of silence he stood up and sat on the edge of his bed, placing his head in his hands. He was bored. And the practice rooms were closed till Monday. And he had that event with those annoying people tonight. He saw the faces for the last three years. And it was always the same.

He stood up, only wearing his boxers, and went to take a shower. It was still early. He could at least go get some food, since those small appetizers those people served and claimed as a main dish were never enough. But before he took of his boxers, he heard his phone ring and he went back into his living room. When he saw the name on the screen his eyes went wide open and he thought about should he answer it…or not. He almost forgot the name, because it was a long time since he saw it, let alone heard it. Still, he wondered what she wants…

"Yes?" He said unsure and heard a really loud and girly laugh on the other end. And if he even forgot about her, this sure reminded him of everything.

"_Hitsugaya Toshiro!"_ The girl almost sang it and he frowned.

"What do you want?"

"_Oh gods, you haven't changed at all."_ She said happily. _"I'm glad. How have you been?"_ She said more calmly.

"Good. Although, I'm surprised hearing from you. And curious about this phone call." He said coldly. But he knew that probably didn't bother her. She knew him very well.

"_Meany!"_ She said almost whining. _"I just called to let you know I moved today. We're in the same school now."_ He almost froze on the spot. Toshiro never thought she would be qualified enough to attend this school. Guess he was wrong there. _"Your grandma told me your number when I saw her last week, so I decided it has been a long time since we last saw each other. We should get some drinks! Are you free tonight?"_

"Unfortunately, no. I have to attend an event sponsored by our headmaster."

"_What the hell? You too? Was I the only one not invited to that shit?"_ That confused him.

"Well, I was planning to go to a club with a friend after it, so you are welcome to come there." He said indifferently. Toshiro knew she would bug him until she gets what she wants. But at least she wasn't as every other girl he knew. She never held any kind of interest in him, except for occasional chit chat. That felt refreshing. And he knew the girl his whole life, even though they didn't speak much. They would meet on dinners his grandma organized every year at his home, but they weren't that close…at least not as they used to be when they were little. And the last dinner she didn't even come. So, it was almost two years since he last heard of her.

"_Hm… That can be arranged. I have to pick my friends from that dinner anyway, so we'll all meet there."_ The girl said and Toshiro agreed, flipping his phone shut and ending the call.

He sighed, leaving his phone on the table and going to his bathroom. Well, at least he won't be bored. He would probably be left alone, after Grimmjow meets her, but that didn't bother him… two flies with one swing.

* * *

><p>"Really Rukia? How long does it take to put on a stupid dress?" The man almost yelled, standing in her living room. He felt really uncomfortable in his black suit, even though he should be already used to those things.<p>

"Shut up, I'm almost done!" She hissed from her bedroom. The dress was already on her, she was just trying to calm her long raven locks down that fell to her shoulders and back, and almost covering her breasts. The make-up was on too. "Here, it's finished!" She said coming to the living room. Ichigo turned her way to take a look and froze.

She was beautiful. He just stood there and stared, not really aware that he was doing so. She wore a dark red dress, almost the shade of dried blood. It was a long dress, which fell to her ankles and was strapless. Heart shaped front and that long hair followed with her pale skin made her look like a noble. She wore very high heels, but they were barely noticeable because of the dress length. Her hair was down, in locks and it matched perfectly with the style she wore. She took black clutch bag and frowned.

"Oi idiot, we should go!" Rukia brushed past him, and he snapped back to reality, realizing he just stood there starring. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo said and followed her out in the hallway. After she locked the door, they hurried to the elevator. When the door closed and Rukia pressed the desired button, they fell into a silence. He could smell her light perfume and he couldn't help but to look at her with the corner of his eye. He couldn't deny it, she looked beautiful tonight.

"Nice dress midget!" She turned and glared at him for a second before her hand went down on her thigh. His eyes went wide open, confusion written on his face, when she started lifting the silk red material up.

"Look at this Kurosaki!" She said showing him her black stiletto. He lowered his head and took a look, still confused and startled. "This is a very, _very_ high heel. If you call me a midget one more time, I'll shove this in your ass!" Yes, okay, this he understood…a threat. He would respond to that but the elevator stopped and the door went open, so Rukia hurried and went out. He followed, shaking his head. He had to ask himself one more time…what the hell was wrong with him? First that comment today and then this now.

"Where did you park?" Luckily, she was thinking too much about the event they had to attend, to even bother thinking about him. He saw that she was nervous, and understood why. Byakuya would surely get a detailed report about this evening…and Ichigo knew how much she tried to please her brother. He knew, yes, but he didn't like it. And when he thinks about it, he didn't like that dress too…at least not anymore, seeing how she turned heads when they exited on the street.

"Right there." Ichigo said pointing a finger to his SUV. He went ahead of her and she nodded and followed him. Soon enough they were inside his car and on the way. Rukia made sure he got the direction earlier this day and he didn't have much trouble finding the house. That, and overly-expensive cars parked in front of it helped too.

"Alright, this is it. Behave!" Rukia said exiting Ichigo's car and started walking to the entrance.

"How many times will you repeat that already?" He said, frowning and followed her. As they walked slowly to the mansion that belonged to the headmaster of their Academy they could hear music and low chatter coming their way. The man in a black suit, similar to the one Ichigo wore, stood on the entrance.

"Good evening. Your invitations?" The man said. Ichigo gave him two pieces of beige slick paper and he just nodded and showed them trough. The inside of the house was as expected. Decorated in mild colors and golden ornaments. Rukia saw those kinds of houses…a lot. Not many people in there, but still a lot if you take in mind who they were. They went in to a massive hall and almost every single person turned their way. The men and women scanned them and she just smiled. Ichigo and she always drove intention towards them…most of the time without even trying. She saw the hungry looks the women gave her companion and her smile widened, while she pulled Ichigo on his arm.

"I think you are being noticed, and I think they like what they see." She said jokingly and saw him frown even harder. Attention women gave him wasn't anything new to her, in fact she was used to it, so much it almost became natural. Kurosaki Ichigo was a handsome man. Tall, well build with his orange hair, he always had many girls around him. When they were in high school so many girls were in love with him, Rukia even stopped counting. But she knew, it took a lot of work for him to take an interest in a girl. He had few girlfriends, but they never lasted long. And she always felt sorry for them, since he wasn't really a guy that knew how to deal with a breakup.

"You're the one to talk. Look at them!" He said, and without any restraint motioned with his hand to a group of guys standing near them. She glanced their way and almost frowned. _That_ attention wasn't really something she liked…or got used to in fact. _Maybe I overdid it with this dress_, she though, not allowing her face to change to disgust. Men were never a nice news in her life. She learned that on the hard way.

"I think I see the headmaster. We should go greet him." She said, ignoring him and he nodded tiredly.

As they walked across slightly crowded room with people dressed in expensive suits and dresses, waiters passing them and neatly dimmed atmosphere that made the room seem more elegant than already was, Rukia and Ichigo saw a grayish man, probably in his sixties, standing with two others, holding a glass of something that looked like bourbon to Rukia. He had a longer gray beard, neatly trimmed, and the man wore a dark brown suit that really did suit him. The other two though stand out more than him. Both of them were tall and if Rukia had to guess she would say they were in their forties. One on the left had a hair so white it looked as a snow to Rukia and he held a calm expression, wearing a black suit. And the other…well, he was a different story from men beside him. He had a brown longer hair, pulled in a low ponytail, beard that looked day or two old and he wore a suit so white Rukia though she would faint from just looking at it. And that red rose he stuck in his right upper pocket didn't help too. Oh, he was an extravagant, that was for sure. His expression gave away just how many of those see-through drinks he had. When three of them saw Ichigo and Rukia approaching their faces welcomed them, even though headmaster was holding a stricter look.

"Good evening Mr. Shigekuni." She said softly, politely, bowing just a little. He nodded. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I wanted to thank you for inviting me and my friend Kurosaki Ichigo…" She motioned slowly with her hand at the man beside her. She did this all the time, because Ichigo really didn't have the nerves. He would probably just wave him off and went his way. "…in your lovely home." She finished and a small smile washed her face. She knew how to address them, how to smile and act around those people. You can't be a Kuchiki and not learn that.

"Oh, a Kuchiki!" Before the headmaster Shigekuni Yamamoto, which was his full name, could even respond that brown-haired guy wearing a white suit interrupted smiling widely. "And a beautiful one at that matter." He added and Rukia turned to look at the man, slightly confused.

"Kyoraku, don't frighten the girl." The man with a long white hair said. He looked so calm and gentle to Rukia, as if he was a giant white marshmallow. "I apologize for my colleague behavior. My name is Ukitake Jushiro and this rude man here is Shunsui Kyoraku. Pleasure to meet you, Ms Kuchiki, Mr. Kurosaki. I heard so much about you." He said and bowed slightly. Both her and Ichigo smiled to the man. He was really pleasant.

"So I see they don't need my help with introduction." Yamamoto said, slightly amused, but still strict enough so you knew those two kind of crossed the line. "Thank you for coming here this evening. Please enjoy yourself." He finished and they nodded and thanked the man, knowing it was their time to move along.

"They seem nice." Rukia said, grabbing a glass of some drink from a waiter and Ichigo did the same.

"Yeah… although that dude with white suit seems weird, and drunk." He said and Rukia chuckled. They stopped somewhere on the side, seeing it was appropriate enough and both took a sip of their drink. "Rukia?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, lifting her head a little to look at her orange-haired friend.

"Why does everyone keep looking at us?" Ichigo asked, slightly uncomfortable and she frowned.

"You should really do your research Strawberry." Rukia said eying the room. "First of all, we are the only first year olds here and second…" She saw the way his eyes went wide, so she smirked. "…Kuchiki's are very well known here. It wouldn't surprise me if they knew I would be here, before even I did."

"What do you mean we're the only freshmen here?" Ichigo asked, surprised, ignoring the part about Kuchiki's and their fame. That he knew very well.

"Exactly that. This party is only for older students, but it doesn't surprise me that we got the invitation. It isn't against the rules, it's just unusual." She said and finished the drink in her hand, quickly replacing it with other one from the waiter that passed them. Ichigo just shot a curious glance her way and when she returned it with icy one he understood that he shouldn't say a thing.

The music that hugged their ears was as expected, classical music. Rukia sighed, this would really be boring and exhausting party. She just wished Ichigo would behave and they would leave this without any incidents. But before she even had a time to relax and get used to her surroundings, something interrupted her…or better yet, someone.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I just had to introduce myself." Male voice said and when Rukia lifted her head she saw a tall man with blue hair. He had a wide grin on his face, and was wearing a plain black suit. "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He said looking only at Rukia and smirking. He was a great looking man, she would give him that. His eyes, piercing blue, kept looking right in to her violet ones. Before he said his name she saw the way he checked her from head to the toe. _I hate this dress now_. Oh well, she knew someone would be brave enough to approach them soon enough. They were too interested. "You are _new_ here?"

"Yes." Rukia simply said, her expression as cold as ice. She saw he was a little surprised at that. He then looked at Ichigo, which was already scowling. "May I ask for your names, since we are going to attend this school together?" The politeness he was presenting was fake to the core, she was sure that even Ichigo got that much.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said lazily. "And this is Kuchiki Rukia." When her name was pronounced, the man's eyes went wide open for a second.

"Kuchiki?" He said almost shocked.

"Are you deaf, or what?" Ichigo said, already annoyed. He was always like this whenever they had to attend an even he wasn't particularly excited about. Rukia fought the urge to laugh, but knew better than that.

"Yes, Kuchiki Rukia." She repeated, looking directly at the man in front of her. When he heard her speaking, frown that was set on his face because of Ichigo's comment went away quickly.

"Interesting." He said. "I never thought a Kuchiki would be attending this Academy." He grinned. And she just smirked and took a sip of her drink. She expected this. Her whole life it was all they heard…her last name. She held his look for a moment, before a waiter came and interrupted them, whispering something in that blue-haired mans ear. She watched it carefully and saw him grin wider, nodding. Soon after that the man turned and looked around the room, until his look fell to one spot. That got Rukia's attention, while Ichigo never even noticed. That, and the fact that most of the people turned towards the door too. In that moment entered a man with pure white hair. He wore a black suit, and held his expression cold, unreadable. She could see him looking over the room, searching probably for the man standing beside her. After only few seconds she caught his look. The moment he looked at her, their eyes locked. But still…the man was unreadable. There wasn't any kind of emotion she could read there, not even curiosity which she was sure she at least presented. Soon enough, he broke the stare and switched his look to the blue-haired man standing beside her that waved to him. She could see him nodding and then he moved. He was walking to them. She looked away to Ichigo for a moment, but he was too busy playing with the glass in his hands. Before she knew it, blue-haired man spoke again. She slowly took a sip of her drink, refusing to answer white-haired man obvious stare.

"Hitsugaya, I want to introduce someone to you…" Grimmjow said casually and she looked up to meet teal eyes. He was still set on looking at her. "This is Kuchiki Rukia…" Grimmjow said. "And this is Hitsugaya Toshiro." The name sounded really familiar to Rukia. He just kept looking at her, and she was confused for one second, but soon enough placed her mask back on.

"Pleasure…" He said looking at the violet eyes before him.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo…" She said pointing to a man near her. Ichigo just nodded and Toshiro looked as if he just now noticed he was too standing there.

"Wait… As in Kurosaki pharmaceutical companies?" Grimmjow asked looking at orange-haired man beside her, only now hearing the name properly. Rukia just kept looking at the white-haired man that returned the look.

"Yeah,_ that_ Kurosaki…" Ichigo said tiredly. She heard whispers and broke the gaze to look around for few seconds. Almost the whole room was now looking at them, but mostly at the white-haired man standing before her. She could hear Ichigo talking to that Grimmjow guy, but she reverted her gaze back to the teal eyes.

"I see you have fans." She said and placed a small smirk on her face. The man just rose an eyebrow at her statement and turned away to catch a waiter and get a drink. Rukia's brows went up as she watched him. He seemed interested enough to start a conversation just second ago, and now he ignored her completely. She frowned. _Another stuck up rich kid…great!_

"Ichigo…" She said turning to a man near her, and saw he was already in some kind of argument with blue-haired guy. "I'll be back right away." She whispered and then looked at the blue-haired guy. "Excuse me, I will be right back." She said, politely and saw him wink at her. _What the hell is wrong with men in this place?_ She didn't even spare a glance to that white-haired man.

Rukia brushed past him, their shoulders almost touching and went to find a restroom, grabbing one large glass of some liquid she didn't even care to know what was on the way. When she exited that massive room she went down the hallway and after asking some waiter she finally found a bathroom. She quickly went in and locked the door, grabbing her phone and dialing. Few rings later a loud girl voice answered.

"_Are you done? Can I pick you up already?"_ Matsumoto Rangiku said.

"Unfortunately, no. We just started." Rukia said tiredly, leaning on a wall of that richly decorated bathroom.

"_Gah…"_ She heard her friend let out few noises of displease and she chuckled. Why couldn't she just bolt this and hang with her? Rukia shook her head, reminding herself once more why she was here. It took her a second to finish a drink in her hand. That made her feel slightly lightheaded.

"Yeah…"

"_Then, when can I come for you? I'm really bored. And my friend still hasn't called. Oh, did you see him there?"_ Rangiku said excitedly.

"See who?"

"_I bet you did. You can't miss him. He has a whi-"_

"RUKIA?" She almost jumped when someone called her name and knocked on the bathroom door. It took her a second or two to recognize the voice and she frowned.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I have to go. I'll call you when we're done here." She said quickly and flipped her phone shut. She moved to the door and after unlocking it, she swung it wide open. "What?" She hissed, looking at her friends face.

"I can't take this anymore! Let's go!" Ichigo said leaning on the door frame, his face tired and he was obviously annoyed.

"Damn it Ichigo, we can't go yet. We just arrived. I don't think the headmast-"

"Oh, fuck the headmaster. Let's just go. I can't stand those people in there."

"You need to have more patience with this."

"More patience? MORE-" He stooped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rukia, I just fought of the urge to kill that blue-haired freak in there. My patience has reached the limit." She frowned even more and violently took the drink out of his hand, finishing it in a second…just like the last one. Ichigo's brows went up.

"Just a little more and we can go." She said clumsily.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"How many of those glasses did you drink?" He asked carefully and watched her lean on the wall. Drunk Rukia was never a good thing. And it never took much for that to happen, since she didn't need a lot to get drunk and most of the time she didn't knew how much she did drink.

"Like this one?"

"Yeah…"

"Three…" She said playing with the glass in her hand. Ichigo almost felt relief…but then she spoke again. "And one that had something different in it." When he took a look behind her and saw a large empty glass on the washing stand he frowned.

"Just fucking great. And _you_ told _me_ to behave..." His hand went up to his hair, as he contemplated about what he could do in this situation. "Okay. You wait here and I'll go back to excuse us from this shit and then I'll call Rangiku and explain."

"Don't give me that shit. I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you very m-oh!" She almost tripped on her heels, but Ichigo caught her.

"Shut up and just wait here. I'll close the door, so no one will see you. Alright?" He said. "Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Rukia waved him off and went to sit on the toilet seat.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya already had enough of this. He tried with all his force not to turn around and leave this place. He knew better than that. He glanced at the man standing beside him and saw that Grimmjow was having fun chatting with girls he knew from somewhere. After all, he knew them all, being here every year together. Well, not exactly all of them. At least not anymore.<p>

That reminded him of a raven-haired girl he met earlier. Kuchiki Rukia. Oh, he knew the name. And wasn't particularly fond of it. Although she looked nothing as he pictured her. When he saw her standing not far away from where he is now he would've never guessed that she was a Kuchiki. But he should have known, seeing that icy demeanor she wore…it screamed Kuchiki Byakuya all over. She was probably as cold and as calculated as that brother of hers. And who would have guessed she would be attending the same school, let alone that she would be invited here. The last freshman that got invited to this event was him…three years ago. And now her.

The two girls standing with him and Grimmjow were still talking, while his friend pretended it was the most interesting story he ever heard. Okay, he had enough of this.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said to Grimmjow, ignoring the fact that he interrupted the girl and rudely refused to listen to her _oh so interesting_ speech. He really needed some fresh air. Grimmjow nodded, brushing him off and Hitsugaya turned on his heel to leave the room. On the way out he saw that orange-haired man pass him quickly, but he ignored it and turned left to get to the nearest exit. As soon as he went through the hallway…he stopped.

"That's great! I'll wait for you outside." The girl was leaning on the wall, obviously talking to someone on the phone, and he couldn't stop himself from looking at her in that red dress. Long raven hair was now slightly messed up, as she leaned there…obviously drunk. It didn't take long for her to see him. He was just a feet away after all. "Oh, I have to go. The jerk I met earlier is looking at me funny." Teal eyes went wide, not believing what he had just heard. _Is this really Kuchiki Rukia?_

She stood straight then, at least tried to and took a step closer to him.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking directly at his eyes. Oh she was angry, he could see.

"Want? Nothing with you." He said coldly and saw her frown even more.

"Ha, fine by me." She said and turned on her heel, moving to the exit, but not before she took one more glass of drink from a waiter who was obviously just out of the kitchen with his freshly prepared drinks. It took him a second or two, before he too went in the same way.

He stopped again only a feet away from her and saw her turning her head to look at him.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…I know your name from somewhere, but I can't remember." She said and emptied the glass in her hand. "Hitsugaya Toshiro…" She said it again and he shook his head. It was exiting hearing his name roll of the tongue of that girl. "Hitsugaya Toshiro…"

"Will you stop saying my name? It's annoying." Oh that was so far from truth, but he said it while remembering that she was a Kuchiki. _The_ Kuchiki. And that made her turn around fully. Before she spoke again she leaned down and pulled the red silky material up, reviling her legs a little. And he wasn't strong enough to look away. And the girl in a red dress just casually removed her shoes and stood straight again.

"I hate these things… Did we meet before?" She totally ignored his complaint. "No, that's not it. I would definitely remember your face." Even though he would never admit it, that flattered him. And he didn't even care in which sense she meant it. But he just stood there, silent, observing the girl. His mind screamed _get away_, but he couldn't move. "Hitsugaya Toshiro…" There, she said it again, playing with the glass in her hand. Her index finger followed the thin line of the glass and that too distracted him, while she watched him carefully, slightly swaying, not really stable on her legs.

"RUKIA!" That snapped him back from wherever he was in. A girl voice shouted and soon enough he saw a face he would recognize anywhere. A face of Matsumoto Rangiku. "And…Hitsugaya? The girl questioned coming closer. "This sure is interesting." He frowned.

"Oh look, he has more than one expression!" Rukia said happily and Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at her, but then quickly switched to look at Hitsugaya.

"And drunk Rukia at that matter. What were you planning to do here exactly, Hitsugaya?" She said and grinned naughtily.

"This has nothing to do with me. She was just going in the same direction." He said, already annoyed.

"You know him?" Rukia asked confused, looking at Matsumoto. And Matsumoto just nodded, smiling. "Tell me then, where did I hear his name. It sounds so familiar…what was it again? Hiroshaya…no…Hinoshaya, no…Hish-"

"It's Hitsugaya!" Toshiro almost yelled, and cursed himself in his mind for even allowing this girl to make him this angry.

"YES! It's Hitsugaya Toshiro." Rukia said happily. "I've definitely heard it somewhere." Matsumoto laughed really loudly, seeing her childhood friend and her friend Rukia bicker there.

"Come on, we should get going. It's getting cold out here."

"What?" That definitely surprised him.

"Don't _what_ me. I told you I need to pick her up here, so we can all go get some drinks." Matsumoto said casually.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Should I apologize? I mean, it's been so long I think _sorry_ doesn't even matter anymore...  
>But I missed you guys. I just couldn't find the time to write. So, you get this small chapter. I need to reorganize and write more, I know. Anyway, enjoy and tell me how I did(even if it's really short).<p>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p>He had gone insane.<p>

Completely insane, because he could not find any other suitable explanation for what he was currently doing. Hand propped under his chin, eyes focused on one thing only, as he sat, unmoving. Starring is what he was doing, but it's not as if he would be caught. The object of his attention was fast asleep, his murky bed covers her only protection. Not that she needed any. That last name was enough to keep him away. From touching her. Gaze traveled over slender shoulders, her soft porcelain neck, halting only when he reached the reddened lips, stained with make-up and wine. It didn't suit her. Teal eyes narrowed, hand reaching out to completely remove his already loose tie.

It had to stop. He had to stop. Now.

He could not even remember how they ended up in his apartment, with all the alcohol he induced the night before. That strawberry-blond idiot was probably responsible for everything. She had to be at fault. She always was, after all. Ever since his childhood, every scolding he got was because of her. And this - them - was her doing, he was certain.

At least he knew nothing happened. His suit was still on, as was her dress. Although, him waking up beside her was something he wished he could ignore. Something he wished he could forget.

"Tch." Giving a shake of his head to clear his idiotic thoughts, Toshiro sucked in a deep breath, and stood up. He had to take his mind off of this. Had to get ready and leave. Leaving a note telling her to leave his key downstairs was more than enough. More than what he owed her kind. After all, she was a Kuchiki. And she had no business in his room. In his life. And she distracted him. If only for a moment. He had things to do. And she was not one of them. _Certainly not one of them_, he reminded himself.

"What-" Shit. Rustling of bed sheets, followed by her hoarse voice, startled him and he instantly stilled, not yet facing her. This wasn't what he had in mind. "What the hell are you doing here?" The girl nearly yelled, clearly displeased. He could only imagine her expression, and the corner of his lips quivered upwards.

"You should ask yourself that question." Appearing disinterested, he turned, throwing the new-found shirt over his shoulder, a fresh towel in his other hand. His guarded gaze fell upon the woman who was now sitting on his bed, pulling his sheets to hide herself. How lady-like. If only she was one. Waking up in another man's apartment, without even knowing how she got there, was everything he needed to know about this raven-haired woman. About Kuchiki Rukia. "This is my apartment, after all." He could've almost touched the moment when her mood shifted from anger to panic. Those violet eyes, briefly clouded with sleep, widened and his smirk only grew. Ah, maybe he was wrong. This seemed enjoyable enough.

"I… We… We didn't… I mean-" She stumbled, hands gripping the dark material, her gaze on everything but him. Her face reddened instantly, and his brow flicked upward. Ah, how appropriate of her to fake that innocence. Expected, though. Kuchiki's always were admirable actors. They valued their appearance more than anything. Ready to destroy everything that threatened their made up paradise.

Teal eyes were burning now, the beginning of a frown etching itself slowly on his face. "I'm leaving. Let yourself out." Hitsugaya bluntly stated, throwing his clothes on the chair. Not lingering long enough to hear her response, he slammed the bedroom door shut, his mind racing. What the hell was he thinking? Letting her in, allowing her to sleep in his bed and even touching her…

Idiot.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have no idea?"<p>

"Exactly that. But, I wouldn't be worried if I was you. She left-"

"YES I KNOW! WITH HIM!" The orange-haired male spat, his hand in his hair. Letting out a very strain sigh, he tried again. "I know. She went with your _friend_. But where? Where did he take her? Give me his address-"

"Ah, that… I have no idea~" She almost sang, and shrugged, which did nothing but make his mood even worse. This woman. Why the hell does Rukia even bother with her? "You see, I didn't see him for two years. His grandmother and mine were friends, so we were basically family. But, he can be a meanie. Is it that hard to pick up a phone and dial? I mean, just say hello. That's all I ask. But no, he never calls. I had to call his grandmother just to-"

"RANGIKU!" That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. This woman was insane. "Shut up. Just…" Breathe Ichigo, breathe. "I don't give a fuck how the two of you met. I need to find Rukia." He demanded, his patience gone. First, he was forced to attend a party he clearly didn't care about. Then, after doing everything he was told, he watched his idiotic friend gulp down every fucking drink that came her way. Not only that, but she even had a nerve to leave. Without him. With _him_. In that dress. Drunk. Irresponsible. Stupid. And her phone was off. And he just received a phone call from one pissed off Kuchiki.

Just fucking great.

His head tilted up, his eyes closing. For a long moment he remained silent, then he gave a slow shake of his head. "Give me his number. Now." His phone now in his hands, Ichigo flipped it open, and demanded.

"Jeez. You are a moody one." Rangiku said, her brows furrowing ever slightly. But she complied, giving him the digits.

It rang only twice, before a stiff male voice came through.

"Yes?" The tone was enough to drive Ichigo over the edge, his blood boiling.

"Where the hell is she?" He fumed.

"Who is this?" The man coldly said, not even missing a beat. _Asshole._

"Don't give me that crap and tell me where the hell is Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Ah." There was a pause, and the only hearable thing was Ichigo's raged breathing. "In my bed."

"W-What?" Brown eyes went wide instantly, his breath caught in his throat. This man - he was lying. He had to be. There was no way-

"You asked where you could find Kuchiki Rukia, correct?" No. He was mocking him. It was clear now. "And I answered - in my bed."

The line went out.

* * *

><p>She had no memories of last night. No, that's a lie. She had memories, but only partial. The rest… Well, alcohol took care of that part. Her movements were sloppy, hurried even, as she tried to find her way out of his apartment. Pausing only to gather her shoes and purse, Kuchiki Rukia didn't even spare a glance before she slammed the door shut.<p>

"Oh my god…" She felt cheap, used, even when she knew there was nothing to worry about. Her clothes were on, and from what she saw, he was clothed too. Nothing happened. Nothing. At all. Except-

"Fuck." She nearly stumbled, tangled in her own dress. Slowing down only when she reached the elevator, she pressed the button and used that time to put on her shoes. This was a mess. One giant mess. And she was responsible for everything. She was the one to blame.

Not only was she leaving a stranger's apartment, but she ruined one night she wasn't supposed to. Wasn't allowed to. Her brother will be pissed. Ichigo too. Wasn't she the one that kept reminding him how they need to be on their best behavior? _Hypocrite. You're a hypocrite, Kuchiki._

And the image that greeted her in the elevator's mirror did not help. At all. Hair tangled and make up ruined were proof enough that she over did it. Despite the fact that she knew she shouldn't be drinking, she still did. With _him_. With a man that she hardly knew. The same man who offended her and humiliated her. And she even slept in his bed for god's sake.

Floors went by and she hardly noticed, lost in her own image. This was a chance of a lifetime. A chance for her to run away, be free and finally do what she wanted. And this is how she behaves. This is what she does. She will have to correct this. Somehow. Maybe call her brother and apologize? As if that would work.

"You're not a fucking teenager anymore, Rukia."

"Well, you sure as hell are acting as one." Knocked from her pointless self-pity, the girl turned just in time to see her friend's hand on her wrist, his grip strong.

"I-Ichigo?" But he hardly gave her any time to react, pulling her out of the elevator. The moment her feet touched the tiled floor, he was already walking away, refusing to even glance back. He was angry. No, he was furious. Stiffed shoulders and that scowl that she knew was there without even seeing his face, were enough to know he wasn't letting this slip. Her mouth closed.

Staying silent was her best move. Ichigo was hardly ever mad at her. He would get irritated, annoyed even, but it was never serious. She never gave him any reason to be mad, after all. Until now, that is. No, she had to say something. Anything.

"Ichigo-"

"Give me your key." He cut her off, stopping in front of her apartment door. Violet eyes winded for a fraction of a second, before she obliged. Biting her lower lip, Rukia rumbled through her small purse, finally pulling out a key. When he took it, he hardly even glanced her way. She sighed. This was not good. This was definitely not good.

"Get in. And change, we need to be in class in an hour."

"Ichigo-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Rukia." The boy said dryly, tossing the key on the kitchen table and throwing himself on her sofa.

"Why-"

"Go and shower." He hardly uttered, and titled his head up, resting one hand across his eyes, to block the tiring sunlight. It was only then that she realized how tired he seemed. Unusual orange hair was messy, out of place even for him and his clothes looked as if he barely gave them any thought. He was tired because of her.

"No."

"Whatever. Just change then so we can go." Ichigo replied, seemingly uncaring. It wasn't anything new, he always acted indifferent. But Rukia knew that this time his indifference was not so harmless. Closing the door shut, she moved towards him, refusing to let it go. He will talk to her, and she will apologize. Even if she had to stand there all day.

"Stop it. Stop acting like that. I am sorry, okay? I am sorry for my behavior and I am sorry I didn't call. I didn't know where-"

"You are _sorry_?" The boy snapped, brown eyes narrowing dangerously. At least he was looking her way now. "And that makes it all okay?" He added and stood up. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you have any idea how irresponsible this was?"

"I know. I'm sorry-" She tried.

"No! No you don't know. For the last month all I've been hearing about is that party. That damn event. I didn't give a shit about it and frankly, if you weren't so obsessed with it, I wouldn't even go. I don't care about that. About all this. Their shit-ass politics are the last of my worries. They can all go to hell, as far as I'm concerned." His voice got louder with every spoken word, and Rukia was now looking directly at him, violet eyes wide as plates. No. He wasn't angry. He was furious.

"But I went. I went because you asked me. I went because you cared about it and because… because…" He paused, his hand going up to pinch the bridge of his nose. For a mere second, all she wanted to do was touch him, calm him and make this all go away. But she pushed it aside, knowing very well he had the right to be mad. She deserved it.

"And you… What did you do, Rukia?" His voice held an edge to it she couldn't quite understand. It was unfamiliar, new. Far beyond hurt and her heart lurched. How could she turn a stupid outing into something so serious, so wrong? "You got wasted and slept with that douche bag."

"What?"

"I don't give a shit anymore, so just go and change."

"I didn't-" She stilled. It was useless. "You should go on without me. I need to call my brother." She muttered, face hidden and tears kept in.

The last thing she heard was door closing behind him.


End file.
